A Guild United
is the newest Game Mode introduced to the game. It was added in January of 2017 along with Enlightenment being unlocked for Arcane Caster and Dark Rider. It is a very unique type of tournament whereby your Guild is paired against 24 others in a week long contest testing various 'skills'. The challenges themselves are highly varied and introduce multiple new functions to the game. It can be accessed from the Guild Hall or 'Limited' tab of the treasure chest in the upper right hand corner of the screen. Challenges Your guild is assigned up to four trials at a time. The trials are random and are either active or on cooldown. The challenges all require a specific task to be completed a varying number of times by members of the guild. The tasks can include: Obtaining victory in various Game Modes, collecting or spending resources, hiring Heroes, Evolving or Enlightening Heroes, obtaining Heroes, joining Campaign Clash, and creating Spell Edges. A new challenge will be assigned to the slot of a completed challenges after 4 hours. Any challenge may be abandoned by the Guild Master or Elder at any time for 200 Jewels and a new challenge will be issued after 30 minutes have passed. Each Trial awards a variety of different resources to anyone who contributed to its progress as well as an amount of Unity Points to the guild and a equal amount of Honor Points divided among the participating players equal to their contribution. Unity Points determine your Guilds rank in the tournament and tier rewards. The following information is a work in progress and the rewards do not seem to be standardized, however they are being included for now until more can be understood about the system. Any information which you can add would be much appreciated. Collect Trials Various Trials challenge your Guild to collect a varying number of Resources including Rings, Mutagen, Souls, Coral EXP Eggs, Epic Heroes, and Magic Powder. This is a new idea to the game whereby you benefit from not collecting your resources until the corresponding trial has been assigned. Game Modes Various trials challenge your Guild to achieve 3-star victory, or victory, or simply challenges various Game Modes including: Challenge Battle Royale, Win Arena, 3-Star Lords League, 3-Star Resources Raids, Join Campaign Clash, Win in Coliseum, Win in Battle Square, and Win in Hero Trials. Hero Hires Various Trials challenge your Guild to do either Free or 10x Hero Hires Hero Evolution/Enlightenment A number of different trials challenge your guild to Evolve or Enlighten your Heroes a number of times. Spell Edges Some Trials challenge your Guild to create a number of Spell Edges. This can cost quite a bit of time and gold to complete however spells are cheaper when they are lower level so it is best to leave whatever spells you have no use for at a low level and grind those. Trial Rewards The rewards offered for completing each trial are selected randomly based on the honor points the trial is worth. Tournament Any Guild of level 2+ with at least 3 members who have been online in that last 7 days is automatically added to a random group with 24 other Guilds from any of the game servers. The tournament starts on Monday and lasts for 7 days. The frequency of the tournament seems to be around a week after each new patch. Guilds are ranked by their total Unity Points and higher finishes give slightly better rewards to that guild's members. Any member who contributed to any Trial during the week is eligible for this reward. Tier Rewards At various Unity Point totals your Guild is given Tier Rewards at the end of the week. This is similar to how the Arena and Coliseum work as you receive the rewards from all of the tiers you have reached. The second season they changed this to allow you to pick one of three rewards from each tier. Strategy Here are some ideas on how to improve your Guild's performance in Guild Unity. *Wait to collect resources and use free hero hires. There are many trials which are based on resource collection so try and be patient. *Resource collection and spending is a huge part of aGU. The majority of places to spend/collect resources involve multiple types and a limited timeframe over which to do so. Familiarize yourself with this complexity so that you can act wisely and save safely. By that I mean, save collection but remembering to collect them before they expire. Below are some of my favored places to collect/spend resources for these trials, ordered by preference. **Collect Rings: Coliseum, Events, Guild Boss, Arena, Mystic Shop, Guild Clash, Lucky Spin, Guild Quests, Guild Bot/Chariot Chests. Spend Rings: Wherever you want. **Collect Souls: Coliseum, Events, Bags of Souls, Mystic Shop, Lords League Weekly Rankings, Arena, Guild Clash, Lucky Spin, Trials Chests. Spend Souls: Wherever you want. **Collect Mutagen: Events, Guild Quests, Battle Royale, Guild Clash, Lucky Spin, Trials Chests, El Dorado Aces Chests. Spend Mutagen: Upgrading Sanctum, Insight, Enlightenment, Evolution, Bastion Research, Gleaning Glyphs **Coral Eggs: Coliseum, Events, Mystic Shop, Arena, Battle Royale, Guild Clash, Guild Quests *Spend wisely. There is little reason to spend jewels to progress in Guild Unity. The benefit is very small and there are endless opportunities to do so. Rather, spend as you normally would, but try and align this spending with Trials if possible. *Abandon bad Trials. Trials are by no means balanced. Some you are able to grind while others may take multiple days no matter what you do. *Communicate. Some Trials may seem like overwhelming challenges, however other Guild mates may be prepared to wipe them out, but there is no way to know without talking. Category:Gameplay Category:Guild